First
by lovelyslickyvixen
Summary: First ever fic with mature content in it. Take place in early Shippuden. I'm taking request! xD Second chapter is up. Even more lemon. But this time it isn't Hinata..hehehe
1. I’m searching for your hand

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**First ever NaruHina fic. Requested by Kay ex Kay. This is for you hope you like it. My first fic with mature content.**

A group of Konoha rookies gathered outside the gated site.

"This place brings back memories doesn't it?" Kiba said to Akamaru.

"44th Battle Training Zone." Shino whispered.

Sakura reminisce what happened in there during the chuunin exam as she felt her heart ache. "Forest of Death." She said under her breath.

"Now listen up everyone," Kurenai-sensei said. "Once everyone is in the forest, I'll perform a seal that will make you unable anything. In short, blind. In anyway possible, try to make your way to the centre by midnight. Any question."

"So whatever trick we perform won't be considered as cheating."

"Exactly." She answered. "Any other question?"

"Why do we have to have this stupid test today?!" Naruto finally arrived, running to join the other rookies who had gathered half an hour earlier. "Isn't it Valentine's Day today? I was planning to treat Sakura-chan to Ichiraku Ramen."

"A better question would be why you are late Naruto?"

"That's because my alarm clock was broken. I didn't even get to brush my teeth." He said as the people around him take a couple of step away. "Come on, Kurenai-sensei.

I'm sure you have something planned for today. A beauty like you.."

"Nice try Naruto but we'll still continue with the training."

"Geez. Well, at least I gave it a shot."

Naruto wonder around the forest by himself, whining. He lost track of Sakura and the others a long time ago. "I'm tired," he said as he drags his legs along. "How long have I been in here? I can't even tell if it's still noon. This must be a piece of cake for Kiba and Shino. And Sakura-chan must have been able to figure out a way to undo the seal by now." Naruto sighed. "I just can't think of a way." He continued walking for a bit longer and tripped suddenly tripped on something on the ground and the next thing he knew. His face was buried in a warm and soft surface.

"Pervert!" Ino had no idea who the person in between her legs was and she definitely will not tolerate it. 'It's a different case if it's Sasuke. But Sasuke's no longer in Konoha.' She thought. "Get off me!"

"Ino?"

"Naruto? Get off me!!"

"Fine!"

"How much longer do I have to walk." Naruto complained to himself. He continued walking by touching the trees around him and feeling the ground with his feet.

A slap landed on his face when he feel up what he thought was another tree.

"Ouch!"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed brightly at thought that Naruto just touched her chest a few moments ago.

"It's good to finally bump into someone." Naruto said, he grinned facing the direction where he believed Hinata was at.

"Uhm," Hinata nodded, though she was aware that Naruto's eyesight was not any better that hers at the moment.

"Hinata-chan, why don't we find our way out together? It'll be easier that way." Naruto suggested.

"O..OK." Hinata replied as she blushed as Naruto's hand suddenly fell on her hips. "Na..Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm searching for your hand. It'll be easier if we hold hand. This way we won't get separated."

Hinata blushed deeper when she felt her hand being held firmly in Naruto's.

Hand in hand they continued walking around without actually knowing which way they are heading. They bumped into Chouji but he was not off any help.

"Maybe we should sit down for a while." Naruto suggested. He was trying to find a clearance when he trip on a root of a tree again but this time his face landed on the earth. "Ouch. Hey, Hinata-chan, are you OK?"

There was no answer from Hinata.

"Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan! Where are you?" After searching for sometime, his hand finally found Hinata's waist and he slowly made his way up to find her face.

With some pain on her head and her back, Hinata recalled what was going on. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at the dark sky. The seal has been broken.

"AAHHH!" Hinata's reflexes told her to push the person feeling her up away. "Na..naruto-kun? I'm sorry."

Naruto's head hit a tree before a huge branch fell on his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran towards the half-conscious boy. "I-I'm sorry. Naruto-kun.."

Naruto sit up while rubbing his head. "Ouch, I didn't know you're that strong Hinata-chan."

The shy girl blushes lightly and the shade of pink on her cheek turns red when Naruto, out of the blue, pressed his lips against hers. The pleasure his lips sent to hers overcame the shock she had.

Naruto slid his hand up Hinata's shirt which sends chill up her spine and forcing a gasp out her mouth allowing Naruto's lips entrance into her mouth. Their tongue wrestle as Naruto cleverly remove Hinata's top to expose a flawless porcelain-like skin. Her pink nipples erect as soon as the cold air made contact with her skin. The moonlight gave Naruto a good view of her body.

"Hey, I can see." Naruto finally realized. "And so can you. Do you think the seal was broken when we bang our head onto something hard?"

"Urm.. I don't think so Naruto-kun. Maybe it has passed midnight and Kurenai-sensei wants everyone to gather at the centr.. Ahh!" Hinata covered her exposed breast with her hands. She couldn't believe they had gone so far while they were kissing.

"It's ok Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her again. Slowly, he removed her hands and cup her breast with his. Her small yet firm breast. He squeezed it, making Hinata moan.

Naruto kiss her neck and work his way down to her breast. He sucked it a little before nibbling on it. The pleasure her senses are sending to her brain made Hinata moan and groan against her own will. Her legs felt wobbly when Naruto kissed her belly and not long after, she dropped on the forest floor. Naruto kneeled in front of the naked girl sitting on the ground after he undressed himself. Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed deeper as she watches her long time crush naked in front of her. Naruto parted Hinata's thin leg and buried his head in between her legs as he started to sent one after another wave of pleasure up the petite girl's frame.

'Wow, reading the perverted geezer's book really comes in handy in this situation,' Naruto thought.

Their kiss grew even more passionate as Naruto insert his fingers into Hinata's womanhood and it gave Hinata's body to lie on the floor to support it from collapsing due to the sensation in her body that she had never felt before.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed as soon as her back hit the ground.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata sat up and removed a sharp rock from the ground. She blushed and giggled a little.

Naruto laughed and before long, they got back to what they were at.

Naruto thrust his dick into her tight pussy and started to pump her harder and harder every time. Hinata felt his penis hitting the spot in her that aroused her even more, she moaned and groaned and before long, they both had their first orgasm ever. It was an unforgettable moment for both of them. One of the biggest moments in their life.

"We should get dressed." Naruto suggested.

Hinata simply nodded.

They were the last to arrive. It was expected. As soon as they reunited with the others, Naruto quickly darted to Sakura while Hinata made her way towards Kiba and Shino.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. How long did you take to get here?" He asked casually. He turned to his left and saw Hinata looking at his direction. He smiled at her. She simply blush at looked away.

'I guess it's back to normal.' They both thought and parted further with their own team.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews will be much appreciated. Do tell if you want more chapters and I'm currently taking request for pairings of minor characters in conjunction with Valentines. List of pairings I'm willing to do is at my page.  
**


	2. It may be a bit too late, but

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Kishimoto-sensei. Though I wish I own ShikaTema, Kakashi, Sai, Gaara and Sasori.**

**Part II**

**Written as an appreciation for all the feedbacks I got from the first chapter.**

**CAUTION: This chapter contains NarutoxSakura scene.**

**Sakura is one of my least favourite character so….**

Soon, the training was over and the rookies are aloud to make their way home. Unsurprisingly, Naruto offered to walk Sakura home and his intention was not objected by the pink-haired girl.

"It may be out of the blue," Sakura said once they got to the front door of Sakura's house. "But I've been thinking." There was a long pause before she continued her sentence, "Concerning the two of us."

"Sa-sakura-chan?" Naruto's eyes widen. 'Oh, great. I was just about to move on and forget about it and now she's bringing it back up.'

"Perhaps," she cleared her throat, "It's time for us to be…more than just friend."

'WHAT!!!!!!!' he thought. "Sakura-chan…. I must be dreaming. Did you just.. Somebody punch me!"

Without any hesitation, Sakura buried her fist into Naruto's stomach with enough power to force our every last strand of ramen out of him. Thank goodness, he has not had the chance to grab some breakfast yet.

"Hey, I didn't mean it literally!" He said while rubbing the spot on his tummy which was still aching. 'Why is this happening now? After what happened last night.'

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura said as she giggled before grabbing his hand to pull him into the house and locking the door behind them. She urged him to a three-seated couch. Before Naruto could even utter another word, Sakura planted her lips to his. She parted their lips for a couple of inches and said in a voice only high enough to reach Naruto's ears. "It may be a little too late but, Happy Valentines day Naruto."

Naruto's head went racing as Sakura planted another kiss on his lips. It was the moment he had been dreaming of for years. How could he possibly resist it? Sakura straddled him as he remains seated with his back supported by the couch before she part her lips from his again in order to pull of her red top off her body. She took his hands and put them around her small waist.

The hesitation in Naruto's head disappears little by little as Sakura's kisses grew more and more passionate. Slowly, his hands work their way up to her chest. Sakura's breast is not as big as Hinata's but it sure is pert, he thought. He pinched her erecting pink nipples before sucking on her right breast.

Lost in the ocean of passion and lust, they took their time to undress each other and explore one another's body.

Kneeling on the floor and positioned between Naruto's legs, Sakura reached for the erecting penis before her. "It's so big." She said, gaining a grin from Naruto.

Without a warning, she shoved the entire length of the blond haired boys' manhood into her mouth. Her tongue maneuvered skillfully within the little space left in her mouth.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said while breathing heavily, "You..you better stop. If not.. I, I…"

Abruptly, Sakura place Naruto's hard dick in between her breast and looked up at Naruto. "Go on ahead." She said with a smile as she rubbed his dick with her firm breast and before she knew it, her chest was covered with semen. She took a small amount on her finger and licked it. "This tastes awful!" She exclaimed.

Naruto laughed for a bit but seeing Sakura covered with his cum really turns him on . He grabbed her and bent her over, exposing her small pink entrance. With both his hands gripping her ass, Naruto pushes his dick deep into his longtime crush. It felt so good. He always dreamed of having sex with Sakura and now that he is actually doing it, it felt ridiculously good.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's breast as he thrust harder into her. She was very wet. The sensation that comes every time his dick rubs her clit was almost unbearable to her. It was too good. The thrust got faster and harder. Both Naruto and Sakura was in heat and covered in sweat.

"I..I'm coming, Sakura-chan,"

"W-wait. Ju-just a bit more. Aah! Yes. Harder. A..a bit more."

"Now!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

They lay down on the floor, facing the ceiling as they inhale as much oxygen as they could.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Hmm?"

"What about Sasuke?"

Silence. Sakura's perplexed mind raced to find an answer. "I am not meant for him. Anyone, even Ino, is a better companion for him in contrast to me."

"Then, am I just a second best substitute?"

"It's not like that! I like you! I do! Ever since u left with Jiraiya-sama, I've been thinking about it. About us." She explained, "And Sasuke too. But I started to grow some feelings for you. I really do."

From a distance, Iruka-sensei could tell the identity of the person sitting by himself at the Ichiraku Ramen. He made his way towards his former student who was looking miserable.

"Hey, sensei," Naruto started before Iruka could manage a word or grab a sit, "Have you ever felt torn between two options?"

"Well, everybody will have to go through such problem. The best way is to write down the pros and cons of each option."

"Is this solution applicable to girls as well?"

"Ah..That. Perhaps." Iruka-sensei sweatdropped. "Oh, I just remembered. I have an important errand to run. Well, I have to go now." He said before dashing off.

Naruto sighed, "This is so complicated."

**So, how was it? I drafted this chapter a week or so after the first chapter but never got the chance to type it properly. Hope you enjoyed it. Do review! Comments and critiques are highly appreciated! ~(^w^)~**


End file.
